


Meeting Your Soulmates In The Wild

by PunnyPearl



Series: Meeting Your Soulmates On Animal Crossing (and a couple extras) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Monsters on surface, Alternate Universes, Flirting and pick-up lines, Fluff, if you squint really hard - Freeform, non-canon, same soulmate shenanigans, there's a bit of angst at the end, there's a lot of walking around, this has little to do with the original story, you rule a kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyPearl/pseuds/PunnyPearl
Summary: A non-canon halloween special that i've been planning for a while. I hope you guys enjoy, and that you had a wonderful spooktober
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meeting Your Soulmates On Animal Crossing (and a couple extras) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Meeting Your Soulmates In The Wild

“Long, long ago, there was a kingdom. The ruler of the kingdom was known throughout the land to be kind and patient (and exceptionally good-looking). On their twenty-first birthday, they were to find out who they would be marrying. However…”

The clip-clopping of your horses steps lulls you into a deep sense of peace. Your grandma’s lantern sways with each movement, the small flame inside flickering with the strong wind whipping around you. The flame is enchanted to never go out, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t scared of suddenly being left in the dark. You hug your grandpa’s coat tighter around you. It’s been a while since they left you to run their kingdom. Your Patience is running thin.

“They said they were going to negotiate a treaty with the Monster kingdom… But it’s been two years! Something must’ve happened…” You mumble to no one in particular. Your horse whinnies and comes to a sudden stop, making you faceplant into her soft mane. You aren’t expecting to see a skeleton in the road when you look back up. Especially not one with their thumb out, looking for a ride.

“Um… Hello, small skeleton. Are you… Looking for a ride?” You ask them, not quite sure what to do. Your grandpa taught you to be kind to everyone you meet, dead or alive. Maybe this is what he was talking about?

“heh, sure am kiddo. i need to get back to the monster kingdom asap.” The stocky skeleton drawls. You take a moment to look them over. Round face, slightly dirty clothing with navy accents and a pleasant smile. You don’t see a problem with giving him a ride.

“I’m heading that way as well. You can hop on behind me.” You tell the skeleton, who clambers onto your horse. Her saddle has just enough room for two riders, so he fits comfortably behind you. Once you’re sure his arms are wrapped securely around your waist, you take off once again.

“so, you’re royalty or something?” The skeleton asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” You ask. He gestures to the lantern lighting up the road ahead of you. Enchanted items are rare commodities, only royalty and their mages are allowed to have them. It’s a dead give away, you note. Maybe you should’ve gone for a different light source…

“Heh, you got me. I’ll be more careful next time I’m picking up items for my trip. Though, it does leave me to wonder how you knew it was an enchanted item. Not many people can pick up that fact.” You wonder aloud. The skeletons phalanges flex around your abdomen for a second before they relax. The feeling of bone is a new sensation, though not unpleasant, you note.

“Skeletons have pretty good senses. It’s not hard to pick up human magical signatures. Though, yours is pretty well hidden.” The skeleton says. You pick up on the suspicion in his voice but laugh it off, gesturing to your coat.

“This coat was my grandpa’s. He said it protects those in the royal family with an action called Reminisce. Wearers of the coat can recall simpler times and make them realities, as long as they are calm and focused. I don’t use it often, but my grandma once said my Reminiscing is like that of an infant’s. No thoughts, no sounds. Completely and utterly silent.” You explain. A grunt of what you assume is understanding is your only reply.

The two of you ride in silence once again, your horse’s rhythmic gallop the only sound for a long time. That is, until a buzz whizzes past your ear. Then another. Oh jeez. Is that a Giant Bee Nest up ahead?

“Um, little skeleton? We might have to make a detour.” You speak up. You feel the skeleton move behind you and peek over your shoulder. A little chuckle is the only warning you get before you’re suddenly sent to the floor, right into a pile of sticky, sweet smelling liquid. Honey, most likely.

“seems like you got yourself into a sticky situation.” A smooth voice from above you drawls out. Boney fingers appear in your line of sight and it takes a moment to process that they aren’t your companions, but an entirely new skeletons. This one is far taller than the one you were travelling with and their leather clothes with orange accents make them look quite dashing.

“Would you beelieve me if I told you it was an accident?” You ask the skeleton, whose mouth quirks up in a smile at your (very intentional) pun. The familiar sound of your horse approaching catches your attention and you look up to meet her gaze. She looks a little guilty, and you can see why. The first skeleton you met is sitting smugly at her reins.

“The betrayal I feel at this moment is unparalleled.” Your horse nickers sadly at the disappointment in your tone. Even the skeletons have the decency to look a little guilty. You help yourself out of the sticky puddle you’d fallen into and reach your hand out for the new skeleton to take. “Name’s Y/n. What’s yours?” You ask. Before the orange skeleton can open his mouth, the one riding your horse speaks up.

“hey, why didn’t I get an introduction?” He asks, a look of indignance crossing his features.

“You pushed me into a puddle of honey. You don’t deserve my pleasantries.” You tell him with a bit of a scowl.

“sorry, the opportunity was just too sweet to pass up.” He says, then winks his left socket. Okay, that pun was terrible. You deign not to laugh at it.

“So, what’s your name?” You address the skeleton in front of you yet again. He snaps out of whatever silence he was in and takes your hand that’s still dripping in honey and presses a bony kiss to the top of it.

“you can call me stretch, of the swap clan.” Stretch tells you, his smooth voice made all the more alluring when he licks the honey from his surprisingly sharp canines. Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun.

“Ah… Well… Nice to meet you, Stretch. As for you, drybones, are you gonna give me your name or is it just gonna be bone themed names for the rest of our trip?” You ask the skeleton who’s now sliding off of your horse.

“name’s sans, but you can call me yours.” He enunciates his statement with another wink. Stars above, these skeletons are going to kill you. That is, if the blood rushing to your cheeks doesn’t do it first.

“Right… So, it was nice to meet you Stretch, but we need to get going. I’ve heard the gates to the monster kingdom close before sunrise and the night won't last forever.” You tell Stretch, but a sudden urgency takes him over and he slips in front of your path.

“wait, wait! You’re going to the monster kingdom? Don’t you know how dangerous it is for regular humans to get in?” He asks, the slight panic in his voice giving you pause. However, you aren’t just any human…

“I know the risks. I’m part of the human sovereign, so it shouldn’t be that hard for me to get in. Especially since I come bearing gifts and a compromise for the war.” You tell him. Stretch seems shocked by your words and looks over you and your horse for a moment. When his eyes drift to the crest pinning your coat to your form, he seems to relax.

“oh, you’re the new ruler of that kingdom not too far from here. suppose you’ll be fine, then.” Stretch drawls. Sans comes up from behind and drags you towards your horse. Before you can board, Stretch grabs your hand and says something unexpected. “think I can come along? i wanna make sure you make it there safe.”

~~~

And so your group continues on their quest. You have your horse’s reins in your hands and the two skeletons are settled on her saddle. This compromise was the only thing that seemed to quell their arguing but even now they don’t seem happy with the arrangement.

After a while, the honey on your clothes starts to become annoying and you decide to wash off in the river. Stretch joins but keeps a respectable distance. From the sounds of it, he was already travelling towards the Monster kingdom but got caught up at the Giant Bee Nest. Your horse managed to scare away most of the bees and he was able to get away just in time to see you fall.

Sans is lazing on a rock not too far from the river bank and you’re about to splash him when a loud snap comes from just behind the tree line. You reach for your lantern, intent on defending your group, when another skeleton pops out of the treeline, spear drawn and pointed at you.

“HALT! YOU, HUMAN, ARE ON MONSTER TERRITORY. TURN BACK NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!” They shout. Sans suddenly sits up from his rock, blinking his sockets blearily before they land on the tall skeleton hovering over you.

“whoa, calm down bro. this human’s here for a treaty for their kingdom.” Sans raises his hands placatingly. The tall skeleton fumbles with their spear for a second before turning an aghast look towards Sans.

“BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?” The new skeleton questions your companion and you begin to understand the situation. This skeleton must be Sans’ brother. Their red, white and gold outfit is a stark contrast to the dark greens and browns surrounding you, but you think it fits quite well.

“i’m taking a mandated break.” Sans tells his brother, who stomps his foot in annoyance. The tall skeleton begins to rant about his brother's laziness while you wring your wet clothes out and fix them to your form. It’s about time your group rejoins the road.

“If you’re uncomfortable having us in monster territory, you could always escort us to the Monster KIngdom yourself.” You suggest to the still-fuming skeleton. He stops ranting to look you over. Whatever he sees seems to placate him and he gives an affirmative nod.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GRANT YOU THE HONOR OF ESCORTING YOU TO THE MONSTER KINGDOM.” He bellows, then bows from his waist. You do your own little bow and then your group is off, Sans and Stretch settled atop your horse, Papyrus pulling her reins and you walking just a little ahead of the group with your lantern in hand. You can hear the skeletons behind you conversing every now and then, but you’re a bit too lazy to process their words as anything but background noise.

This quest is turning into a death parade, you muse to yourself when you catch sight of the three bickering skeletons behind you.

“Hey, so, what are your guy’s classes?” You ask after a bit more walking. You could probably guess that Papyrus is a sentry, but Stretch and Sans don’t have anything outwardly expressing their titles.

“merchant.” They answer in unison. You look over their thin clothing. Those don’t look like a merchant’s clothes, but whatever. You’re about to ask what they sell when an arrow whizzes past your ear. 

“HALT! YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER MONSTER TERRITORY. IDENTIFY YOUR BUSINESS HERE.” A boisterous voice shouts from somewhere above you. A quick scan of the treeline reveals a skeleton wrapped in a white cloak with silver and blue accents. If their face wasn’t made of bones, you’d assume they were an elf. A short, kind of round elf.

“BLUE! IT’S ME! And Our Brothers, I Guess.” Papyrus yells at the skeleton propped comfortably on their branch. You’re getting overwhelmed with the amount of skeletons you’re meeting in a single night.

“OH! PAPYRUS! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE. I’LL BE DOWN TO GREET YOU IN JUST A MOMENT.” The new skeleton shouts, then shimmys to the end of their branch. You watch in morbid fascination as they bounce a few times, shaking the whole tree in the process. A couple more jumps and their branch is touching the ground. They step off, cool as a cucumber, as the tree snaps back into its original position. The things you’ve seen today.

“I GET OUR BROTHERS SLACKING ON THE JOB, PAPYRUS, BUT YOU, TOO? THIS MUST BE SOME URGENT BUSINESS.” The new skeleton muses. You wonder for a moment if all of the skeletons are relatives, or if they’re grouped off in pairs. Considering Papyrus didn’t address Stretch as his brother, you suppose the latter option is more likely.

“INDEED IT IS! THIS HUMAN HERE IS A PART OF THE HUMAN ROYALTY AND HAS COME WITH A COMPROMISE FOR THE WAR. I HAVEN’T HEARD WHAT THEIR PLAN IS, EXACTLY, BUT THEY SEEM QUITE SMART. I’M SURE THEY’LL BE ABLE TO SOLVE WHATEVER PROBLEM COMES THEIR WAY.” Papyrus explains to the new skeleton.

You step forward to introduce yourself and the short skeleton’s eyes turn into stars when they meet yours. He excitedly takes your hand and introduces himself as “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE (OF THE SWAP CLAN)!”

Now, you’re used to having a bunch of people following you around, being royalty and all, but four skeleton monsters? It’s starting to get a little outrageous. You almost feel like you’re getting set up to be ambushed. The skeletons seem content to meander behind you, each in their own little world. It sounds like Papyrus and Blue are talking about what food they’ll make when they get home, but Sans and Stretch are talking too low to be heard from where you’re standing. The flame in your lantern flickers and you suddenly drop to the floor, ignoring the odd looks the skeletons are giving you.

“A Fell clan monster is nearby. They might not be as amicable as the four of you.” You explain as you wrap your coat tighter around your shoulders. The monsters nod and try to act casual as a pair of footsteps approaches your group.

“hey there fellas. where you headed?” A voice, not dissimilar to Sans’ drawls out. There’s a bit of a growl to his voice and you fight back the urge to shiver, keeping your body as still as possible to avoid detection.

“OH, RED! EDGE! WE DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD BE OUT ON PATROL TONIGHT.” Papyrus speaks up after a moment of silence. You can hear the waver in his voice and practically feel his eye sockets boring into you. You subtly put more intent into you Reminiscing, masking your magic enough for it to appear nonexistent. As long as they don’t know where you are, the newcomers shouldn’t be able to pick up on your presence.

“WE WEREN’T, BUT WORD OF THE HUMAN RULER LEAVING WITHOUT SUPERVISION GOT EVERYONE IN THE CAPITAL RILED UP. OUR KING SENT US OUT TO PATROL THE BORDER TO ENSURE THEY DON’T ACCIDENTALLY STUMBLE INTO POOR COMPANY.” A voice that reminds you of an annoyed Papyrus shouts. You get the feeling he is very displeased with his orders.

“A HUMAN RULER? LEAVING WITHOUT SUPERVISION? THAT DOESN’T SOUND RIGHT.” Blue pipes up and you fight the urge to roll your eyes. You are literally a human ruler galavanting through the forest in the dead of the night, your only form of supervision being the four skeletons accompanying you.

“we can see them, you know.” The voice that sounds like Sans speaks up and you let out a silent curse under your breath.

“damn, thought we could get you off their trail a bit longer.” Stretch sighs, then leans down to help you up. You dust the dirt and leaves from your clothing before turning to the new skeletons.

The taller of the two looks similar to Papyrus, but with a darker color scheme and sharp teeth to match the clawed scratches over his right eye. You stare a little longer than strictly necessary, mostly because this is the second Fell monster you’ve ever met. The first was the Swap Fell guard who accompanied your grandparents on their way to the monster kingdom.

His brother looks similar to Sans, but his teeth are pointed and a flash of gold casts reflections across his face. You look for the source and find a collar around his neck, which makes you wonder about the purpose. Maybe it’s just a fashion thing... 

“THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE RULER OF THE HUMANS TO OUR SOUTHERN BORDER? I SEE WHY THEY ARE SEEKING A TREATY NOW…” The taller one scoffs as he gives you a once-over. You don’t really take offence. You really shouldn’t be running a kingdom, especially not with a war going on.

“I get that a lot.” You sigh, but don’t press the issue further. Luckily, the taller skeleton doesn’t press the issue. Maybe he can see the weariness in your expression.

“sooo…” Sans drawls after a long pause. You quirk a brow in his direction, prompting him to continue. “are we gonna head out now, or are we just gonna wait for the sun to rise?”

“Ah, right. We only have a few more hours until sunrise… Let’s get a move on.” You shift to look at the two new skeletons, silently asking if they’re going to join the skeleton crew that has now formed around you. The taller one huffs and takes your horses reins while the shorter one slides up to you, a wide grin on his features.

“so doll, you got a name? or can i call you mine?” Oh geez, another flirt. You try to keep your blushing to a minimum as you respond.

“I am Y/n L/n. You should remember that, you’ll be shouting it by the end of the night.” You respond as cool as a cucumber. Internally, you’re screaming. From the look on his face, so is he.

“RED SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THEIR MAJESTY. REMAIN A RESPECTABLE DISTANCE.” The taller of the new skeletons shouts at the newly named Red. You wonder briefly if that’s why the other skeletons have been trailing behind you but the flickering of your candle stops you in your tracks. More Fell monsters?

“Ahh… Looks like we have company.” You mumble right before a new pair of skeletons pops out of the underbrush. At this point in time, you aren’t even surprised. “Let me guess. You’re from the Swap Fell Clan and you’re here to look for the ruler of the human kingdom who disappeared earlier today. Am I right?”

The two new skeletons look at you blankly before turning to eachother and having a short conversation that involves the smaller one gesturing at you wildly and the taller one sending you a wink every time he makes a joke that gets his brother even more worked up. In the end you decide to just keep pressing forward, confident that the new couple will join your parade momentarily. 

Sure enough, not even a minute later, you have a new skeleton on either side of you. The shorter of the two introduces himself as Black and goes on about how he’ll do a better job of keeping you safe than all your other companions combined. You chuckle at his antics and are about to ask if he’d like to join your guard when a light sigh from his brother draws your attention.

“sorry, i just have so much to carry. would you mind holding something for me?” He asks and you immediately nod. The next thing you know he’s slipping his hand into yours, a lavender blush crossing his cheek bones. This is not how you expected your night to go, but the warm feeling of bone against your skin is enough to quell any of your complaints. Even if this trip ends up being a bust, you’ll have an interesting story to tell and a whole new group of friends to care for.

It’s quiet for a while, the occasional murmur from your companions and the rhythm of your loyal steeds canter the only sound that makes it to your ears. Before long, the gates to the Monster Kingdom loom ahead of you. It looks like your journey will soon be ending.

“State your title and business, Human.” A guard at the front of the kingdom demands as you near. You give your name and go on to explain that you’re here to make a treaty between your kingdom and the monster kingdom. The monster looks you over for a second before glancing at your companions and finally nodding their head. From there, it only takes a few minutes for the walls of the kingdom to lower and allow you entry.

“Wow, your kingdom is so pretty!” You marvel when you finally enter the city. You’ve only been into a few human towns before, but none could have prepared you for the full splendor that is the monster capital city. Water flows through most of the city, providing waterways for cloaked figures on boats to float across. Deep under the water are fish-like monsters who occasionally surface to wave at passersby. In the distance is what seems to be an active volcano. It occasionally spits orange liquid but the fact that none of the monsters are panicking sets your mind at ease. There is the occasional pile of snow on the ground. Children of all shape and sizes play and laugh together, each wearing a sweater with stripes to symbolize their age. It’s one of the most beautiful scenes you’ve ever come across.

“heh, yep. you should see the actual palace. i hear it’s a castle to get to, but it’s worth it for the view.” Sans jokes as he takes his place beside you. You look around a bit more before realizing you really don’t know where the palace is.

“I just realized I don’t re-moatly know where to go.” You say and look at your companions to see their reactions. Papyrus, Blue, Edge and Black all groan and stomp their feet while their brothers grin and look ready to pun right back to you. Before anything else can be done, they all go stock still, their previously happy expressions going blank. “What’s eating you guys up?” You question and turn around only to bump into a stone wall. Except... 

When you look up, the stone that you’re expecting to see is non-existent and your eyes instead meet the single eyelight of someone who looks a lot like Sans.

“Oh. Hello, big skeleton. I was not aware there were more of you.” You say a little blankly. Maybe he’s part of the secretive fifth monster clan? What are they called- Horror? The hole in his head is definitely fitting of a horror story. It’s concerning to look at.

“ ‘m mars. it’s not often we get humans in the capital… especially not royalty. not here to cause trouble, are ya?” He asks, a little too casually. The way his single eyelight wavers tells you he’s anything but casual right now.

“I just came to make a treaty for my kingdom, since the one that was in effect during my grandparent’s reign has lost functionality with the recent power struggles among both of our kingdoms. Is there a problem with that?” You question, channeling a bit of authority into your speech. You dislike conflict, but it feels like this guy might press the issue if he isn’t appeased quickly. Luckily, his eyelight stops its incessant wavering and he lets out a huff of laughter.

“heh, good to hear. Was worried you might be here for something else… i heard some other strong humans have been ganging up around our capital lately. Better off safe than sorry, y’know?” He asks and glances around, eyelight landing on the few other humans wandering about individually before coming back to you.

“might as well take you to the castle, get the visit over with. first, though, you should meet my bro. he doesn’t get to see humans very often so he’ll be ecstatic to meet you.” Mars takes position to the front of your group. Something about his demeanour tells you following him is your only option. The upper half of his body remains still as he maneuvers through the busy streets, but his hands twitch at his sides every now and then, giving the impression that he’s ready to bolt at a moments notice.

Before long, you’re standing in front of a quaint bakery. There are many flowers decorating both the interior and exterior, giving it an earthy feeling. You stop and take note of the new flora you haven’t seen before but force yourself to keep moving. You’ll have plenty more opportunities to look at the plants later. Once inside the shop, the scent of fresh-baked bread hits your nose and you follow it to the source- a tall skeleton who towers over the tallest of your friends. He’s hunched over a pot filled with little yellow flowers, delicately watering the blooms. The sight of the giant being so delicate is enough to make you coo.

“hey bro. brought some company over.” Mars announces once your whole group has entered the tiny shop. It’s a little crowded, but you make do. Mars’ brother looks up from his pot and his eyes snap right to yours. They’re shrunken and lifeless, but you can see remnants of hope in the black holes. He’s still holding on.

“BROTHER! HOW GOOD OF YOU TO BRING CUSTOMERS. I’M SURE YOU’RE ALL HUNGRY. PLEASE, COME IN, TAKE A SEAT. I’LL BE WITH YOU ALL IN A MOMENT.” Mars’ brother flits about, guiding you and your friends to a table. Before you can all be seated, however, Mars speaks up.

“sorry, bro, i just came to tell you that we have to go to the palace. this human is here to make a treaty for their kingdom and needs to get up there before sunrise. wanna come along?” The tall skeleton wrings his hand for a moment, clearly thinking over the pros and cons of joining you. You really aren’t sure what kind of pros there are to joining your already overly large group, but he seems to find them and agrees to join you on your trip to the castle.

The people split like the red sea at the appearance of your new companions, which you find incredibly rude. They don’t deserve this animosity, especially from their own people. Still, you’re making great time with the lack of pedestrians clogging up the streets, so you don’t voice your complaints. Even so, you keep pace with the two and make conversation with the taller one. He introduces himself as Jupiter and the two of you hit it off over your love of plants. It doesn’t take long for your group to reach the castle gates.

“Huh, thirty minutes ‘till midnight. I didn’t expect to get here so quickly.” You shrug and press forward, greeting the guard at the drawbridge with an official-looking letter and a pleasant smile. She reads the letter a few times, turns to her colleague who also looks the letter over, then allows you to go inside. You don’t expect her to allow your companions to join you, but since you’ve all made it this far, you figure it would be strange not to have them with you at the finale.

“I guess this is it.” You fidget with your lantern for a moment before turning to your companions. “Whatever happens in there, I know we’ll still be friends after this is all over.” You say with a gentle smile, then push through the door. Sitting regally atop the thrones are eight figures, each decked out in striking colors of blue, purple and red. You bow, and when you look back up, see that the two monsters at the front of the room have tears in their eyes.

“You’re L/n, correct?” The queen questions and you nod. Something in her expression breaks your heart.

“Your grandparents were great rulers. It would be an honor to renew our treaty through you.” Her partner says solemnly, further cementing the painful emotions burrowing into your heart.

“Thank you, your highnesses. I won’t let you down.” You say tightly. The feeling of a bony hand on your shoulder snaps you out of your stiff posture. You turn and meet the eyelights of Sans. He’s giving you an understanding look and his arms are open in a clear invitation. You don’t hesitate to step into his hold and soak in the warmth of his company. Soon after, the feeling of more arms reaching out to touch and hold you, the feeling of warmth and happiness, envelopes you. Then the clock strikes midnight.

You wake with a jolt, unsure about what exactly woke you up. The phantom feeling of suddenly forgetting everyone seeps into your mind as you fitfully fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, this story was hard to make. But it's done! And it's wonderful! Thank you for reading and for your patience, guys! I'll try to get the next chapter of MYSOAC out tomorrow, when I'll make an announcement.
> 
> If you want to talk, or if you have any suggestions, feel free to reach out to me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punnypearlpeppermint)! 'Till next time~


End file.
